


A Weird Favor

by Fetish Ball (arsenicarose)



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Domme, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hair Pulling, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Rope-tying, Sub Spencer Reid, Tying, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/Fetish%20Ball
Summary: You have to present rope-tying techniques for event in your home town. You have to practice, and there is only one person you can think to ask.A/N: This take place before Tobias Hankle. I don't think Spencer would be comfortable being a bound sub after those events.





	1. The Request

“Spencer, I have to ask you a weird favor…” Your eyes are glued to the floor. You don’t know anyone outside of the team, being new to the city, but you need to practice.

Spencer curls his hair behind his ear, clearly nervous. “What is it, Y/N.”

“Welll… I’m part of this community… You know how I am going home next week to visit?”

“Yeah, I remember you discussing the time off with Hotch.”

“I am visiting people, but I am also going to an… event. I need to practice my, uh, presentation.”

Spencer’s face lights up. “Ooo presentation! What are you discussing?”

“Not that kind of presentation, Spencer… You know what, never mind. Forget I asked.” You look away. Spencer is so sweet, and he would be the perfect height to practice on. You had never done someone so tall, and you want to make sure you can do it safely. But he is so innocent, even for 24. You are pretty sure his kiss with Lila a few months ago was his first, well, anything.

Spencer pouts, “No, come on, I want to help!”

“I’m telling you, Spence. It isn’t that kind of presentation…”

“Well then, what kind is it?”

Might as well just tell him so he can say no. “It’s a rope tying presentation.”

His eyes widen, but he seems curious, interested even. “Rope tying?”

“Yeah, I was going to show people how to properly tie up a, uh, sub…” As you say it out loud, you can’t believe you had ever thought of bringing this up to Spencer. “I am a little rusty. I haven’t had time to get into the scene since I moved here for the job, but I promised I would do the presentation when I was at the event last year.”

“Why would you ask me?” He seems more shocked that you chose him as a person, rather than for the act itself. This gives you the ability to keep going.

“Well, I trust you, and I hope you trust me… I can’t very well ask anyone else. Could you imagine what Morgan would say? Gideon? Elle? Besides, I think you would be good practice.” You blush. You didn’t say out loud that you thought he was cute, but you might as well have.

Spencer thinks about it for a moment. “Would I get a safe word?”

Your mouth falls to the floor. “You know about safe words? I mean, I was of course going to give you one, but you knew?”

Spencer grins. “I work for the BAU catching serial rapists and murderers. You think I haven’t studied BDSM?”

Try as you might, you can’t close your gaping mouth for a long time. Finally, you manage to say, “Is it… Is it something you had considered?”

He blushes. “Well, I mean… I don’t know… Maybe…”

“No pressure here, Spence. You can say no. But there would be no funny business. I just need to practice rope tying. Your clothes, and mine, would stay on. We stay clothed for presentations. Nothing but rope.”

“What would the safe word be?”

“Kale.”

Spencer laughs. “Kale?”

“Yeah. I hate the stuff and it is a distinctive word that doesn’t sound like any other words that might come up during the… tying. Are you sure you are comfortable?”

Spencer smiles, embarrassed. “Yes… I didn’t know that I wanted it to happen until you asked, but now that you have…”

“Remember Spence, you can use the word at any time. Do you know about red, yellow, green?”

“Yes, I do. Red means stop everything, yellow means pause, green means good to go.”

“Wow, you really did study up.”

“Well, I was curious…”

“Nothing wrong with that. Shall we get started?”

He looks a little scared now, like it is all becoming real.

“We don’t have to, Spence. You can say no at any time.”

He thinks for a moment, but his face becomes resolved. “Let’s do it.”

You disappear into your room and return with 15 feet of soft, nylon rope. No need to hurt the guy. He looks daunted, but nods his assent as you come back with it.

You decide to leave his arms and legs free. Don’t want to scare him off. You wind the rope under each arm and center it. You tie it over his sternum and wrap it around him. You bring the rope to the front, and tie again. You create two handles on his chest, and run the rope between his legs, careful to avoid crushing his sensitive areas. It is a pretty basic tie, one you know by heart. It has his torso entirely wrapped with rope, with anchorage around his thighs. The two hand holds would be for tossing him around, but you don’t think that is going to happen.

The entire time, he stands very still. Once or twice, he giggles when the rope brushes him in a sensitive spot. When you are done, he wants to look in the mirror.

“Wow, Y/N. This is really good. Constricting, but not painful. It would make someone feel owned, even with full range of motion.”

You blush. You want to own him a little bit, but you keep that to yourself. “Thank you.”

“Seriously, this is great work. I don’t know why you felt the need to practice, but I was happy to help. What are these for?” He grabs the bands that are in the center of his chest, one on top of the other.

“They are good for leverage. It allows me to move someone where I want, even if they are bigger than me.”

“Can you, uh… Can you show me?” It’s Spencer’s turn to blush, and you wonder how much he is enjoying this.

“Yeah, sure. Just… Remember the words, okay?”

You grab the handles, one hand above the other. He realizes that you have control over his entire torso, and his eyes widen. You yank him from the mirror and throw him down on the couch, carefully. You don’t want to actually hurt him.

His butt hits the couch, and he lets out an _oof_. Your fingers are still laced within the rope, and you end up on top of him.

“You alright, Spence?”

“Yes, Mistress,” he replies, eyes wide.

You gasp. Did you manage to put him in a sub space, just like that?

His eyes widen even further, and he covers his mouth in shock.

“Did you like that, Spence?” you tease. You realize that you are straddling him, but resist the urge to grind on him. No funny business, you had promised.

He isn’t able to answer that. His mouth opens and closes a few times uselessly.

You suddenly realize your position. You, straddling him on the couch, hands gripping the rope you tied around him. Him, beneath you, panting. You stand up and turn away. You swear you hear a low whine, but that has to be your imagination.

“Y/N?” he asks, hesitantly.

You turn back. Your profiler skills kick in, and you notice he is flush, but not blushing. His breathing is deeper, and his hair has become tousled in the movement. It is very intimate looking. You have a sudden urge to straddle him again, but you resist. “Yes, Spence.”

He chews his lip for a moment, thinking of how to ask his question, before saying, “How… How do you… How does hair pulling work?”

“What do you mean? Where did that come from?”

He looks away, but continues. “I’m just curious. I hear about it a lot, but wouldn’t it just hurt?”

You laugh. “No, no. It doesn’t ‘just hurt.’ There is a right way and a wrong way to do it.”

“Can you… Can you show me? The right way, I mean… Please?”

“Um… Sure…” You wouldn’t want him to discover this world and get taken advantage of, right?

You walk back towards him, hesitantly. He pulls you onto his lap, side saddle. You are taken back by this, but proceed.

“It’s all in the technique. You don’t just grab a fist full of someone’s hair.” As you begin to describe the steps, you show him with his curls. “You slide your hand against their head, palm flat. Then, you make a fist, close to the roots. Like that.”

As you clench your fist in his hair, he lets out a moan. It surprises you both, and you drop your hand.

He looks sheepish, and begs, “Please… Don’t stop.”

“Did you like that, Spence?”

He nods, still not making eye contact.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t hear you. I asked, did you like that?”

“Yes, Mistress.” He looks right into your eyes, and he is begging for more.

“I promised you no funny business, Spence…” you whisper.

“What if I want ‘funny business?’” he asks, innocently.

You place a palm flat against his head. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Mistress. _Please_ , Mistress.”

You clench your fist again, a little harder this time, and pull ever so slightly. A low, guttural moan escapes him, and you feel him squirm.

You straddle him again, sliding your butt along his crotch. You can feel him harden beneath you. Your breasts are close to his face, and he eyes them hungrily. You pull his head backwards, and he groans again. You can feel his cock twitch.

You lean in, rest your breasts on his chest, and whisper in his ear, “Bedroom?”

He nods eagerly. “Bedroom.”


	2. The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue it. Hope you enjoy!

You lead Spencer into your bedroom, by his hand. You thought of dragging him by the rope bindings, but decided it would be best to wait

“Is this your first time?” you ask.

“No!” he replies, clearly offended.

“I meant with a Domme/sub sexual encounter.”

“Oh… Yes, this is the first time.”

“What are the words?”

“Kale or Red for stop, yellow for pause, green for all good.”

“When can you use them?”

“Whenever?”

“Perfect. What do you want me to do with you?”

He thinks for a moment. “I’m not sure how to ask, or even what I want…”

“Start small, and we can work up in the moment.”

“Alright… Umm…. I don’t know.” He is suddenly shy, unsure of himself.

“Spence, if you’re not ready, we don’t have to do this.”

“No, no I want to… I just don’t know what I want to do, exactly.”

“If you let me decide, it could lead to the safe word faster. I don’t want to scare you.”

“I trust you. Just… Be gentle…?” He looks up at you with wide eyes.

Part of you wants to protect him from everything. Part of you wants to break him. You grab the handholds and throw him on the bed.

He gasps in surprise, and you straddle him, pressing yourself against his bulge. You place your hand in his hair, gently, then yank his head up, baring his neck. Your teeth find his throat, and you bite, gingerly at first, then with more force.

He makes an indiscernible sound, and you stop. “You okay?”

He is panting, eyes wild. “Yes. Please, more.”

You rake your teeth at his neck, and nibble down to his shirt. “I wish I had known what we were doing before I securely tied you down.”

“Well, there is something I can do with clothes on…”

You look up. “Oh?”

“I’ve heard of something… Face-sitting? Can we try that?” He is brink pink, but you can feel his cock twitching beneath you.

“Oh, yes, definitely. But you can’t speak during that… If you feel it is too much, hit the wall twice. If you are doing fine when I ask, squeeze my legs twice. Okay?”

He nods, hungrily.

You strip for him, making it a show. He stays on the bed, as if it was a command you gave. When you are in your bra and panties, you stroll over to him. “If you want the rest off, take it off.”

“Yes, Miss,” he replies, eagerly. His nimble fingers find your bra straps, and he slides them off. He fumbles with the hooks in back for a moment, but when he undoes them, his face is worth it. He tenderly pulls off the bra and tosses it to the side. He is lost in your breasts for a moment.

“Do you want them, Spence?” you ask, voice low.

“Yes, Miss,” he says, obediently.

“You have to ask.”

“Mistress, can I please you by touching your breasts?”

The desire in his voice rolls through you. Even if he is untrained, he has definitely done his research. “Good boy. Yes, you may.”

He cups one of your breasts with a gentle hand, awestruck. The other, he leans toward with his mouth. You want his mouth there, but you grab him by his hair.

He cries out, and you are worried for a moment.

“Is this okay?” you whisper.

“Yes, Miss,” he moans.

You can’t help but smile. “You have to ask before you use your mouth, Spencer.”

He nuzzles into your hand, still wrapped in his hair. “Sorry, Miss. May I please use my mouth on you?”

“Good boy. Yes, you may.” You release your grip slightly, but leave your fingers in his soft curls.

He leans down again, and takes your nipple in his hot mouth. You let the pleasured noise escape you as a reward, and this makes him suck on it hungrily.

Your other nipple is between his fingers, and he seems to know what he is doing with it. Before long, you find yourself wet and wanting.

He switches nipples, placing his mouth on the other while his fingers find the first. You press his head into your breast, gasping. You can’t wait to have him beneath you.

After he has had his fill of your breasts, he pulls away from them. You let him, afraid it has been too much at once.

Instead, he says, “Mistress, please sit on my face. I want to feel you writhing with pleasure above me.”

“Oh, you want to eat me out, Spence?” you tease. You bring his fingers to your underwear, so he can feel how wet you are.

His eyes widen. “Yes, please."

“Alright, take off my underwear and lie back.”

You get on your knees, straddling him, so he can pull your panties down. He is distracted by the moment, and you allow him time to admire. It feels good to be admired.

Your panties find the floor, and you slide up to him, until you are hovering above his face. “Are you ready?”

He nods, eyes focused on your wetness, just out of his reach.

You slowly lower yourself onto his waiting mouth. He surprises you by gripping your thighs and pulling you down.

His tongue snakes out and licks you. You gasp, and he continues in long stripes across you. Soon, he focuses, tonguing your clit for a few strokes before licking his way back down to your opening. Soon, you are quivering above him.

He pulls you lower, and you buck on his chin. His attention to your reactions is magnificent, and you start to lose control of your legs. As they twitch, you look down to see his big eyes focused on you, watching your reactions to his efforts. This turns you on even more.

He seems to know everything you want as you want it, slow and steady, quick sharp flicks, long exploring licks. Soon, you are a gasping mess above him.

“Oh, God, Spence, I’m close,” you moan.

He licks harder, and you find yourself grinding yourself into his face.

Your orgasm is intense, made more so by his never-ending attentions to you. He licks you through it, until you can’t hold yourself up anymore. You allow yourself to fall sideways, so you don’t break his nose.

“Did I do well, Miss?” Spencer murmurs, running gentle fingers through your hair.

“Yes, you did. You did so well,” you pant.

He seems content to sit there, petting you as you come down from the afterglow, but you have other plans. When your legs feel steadier, you say, “I think you deserve a reward for that, don’t you?”

“I, uh, thank you, Mistress. Anything you give me is a gift.”

You lean over the side of the bed and pull out another rope. His hands grip the bedposts without being asked. As you tie him down, you say, “Good boy.”

He grins at you, happy to have anticipated your desires. You look down at him, seeing what you have done to a friend you once thought of as innocent. His hair is a cute mess, his face is streaked with your juices, and he is blushing, but he is rock hard under his pants. You smile, and think,  _ Perfect. _

Once he is tied, you find his pants. He is still tied into his clothes, but that doesn’t mean you can’t free his cock. As you undo the button, you ask, “Condom? I’m clean and I have the implant.”

“I’m clean too. Very clean, Miss.”

“Oh really? ‘Cause I think you are a little dirty.” You wink at him and undo his zipper. You pull his cock through his boxers and the opening you made in his pants.

“Wait, Miss, are you going to…?”

“Only if you want me to.”

“God yes, I want you to. I just… I didn’t expect that I would get to.”

“You have been so good tonight, Spence. You deserve a reward.” With that, you position yourself above him. Your legs are still a little shaky, but you know a way to combat that problem.

You slide him into you, taking his length with ease. He is a perfect fit, and you let out a low moan of appreciation. You ride him, rolling your hips on his pelvis, occasionally bouncing up and down.

He is grunting immediately, cock sensitive in anticipation. He thrusts his hips up in time with you, panting his pleasure and straining slightly against his binds.

You crawl across his chest until you are lying on top of him, keeping your thrusts as you go. You nibble at his neck, sometimes biting harder, and take some of his hair.

“Whose are you?”

“I’m yours…”

“Whose are you?!” you shout, pulling his head back.

“Yours, Mistress! I’m yours! I belong to you!” he cries, bucking underneath you.

You kiss and nip your way up to his ear. “Then cum for me, baby.”

He gasps his pleasure beside your ear, and you feel him fill you. He calls out your name and title multiple times as his orgasm takes him. You ride him through to the end, adding a few extra thrusts for good measure.

You push yourself up, and look at him. His eyes are slightly glossy and unfocused. His grin splits his face in half, almost delirious and full of wonder. “Good boy. You did well.”

“Thank you, Miss,” he mumbles.

You lie on top of him as he recovers. The fingers in his hair become a comfort as you pet him.

“That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had…” he hums, still a little out of it.

“I guess you liked that then?”

“Oh yes. Very much.”

You lie on him in silence for a while. You had never imagined the night would go this well, and you feel satiated. Even with one orgasm, you feel amazing. This might happen again, and, if it did, you could make him bring you many times.

After a while, you hear, “Y/N?”

“Yes, Spence?”

“Um… If I take time off work, can I be the person you present with at the event?”

You push yourself up right, and meet his eyes. You can see he really wants this; he wants to be yours. This makes you smile, and you kiss him on the nose. “Of course, Spencer.”


End file.
